1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device to obtain plural light-emitting devices by mounting and sealing plural light-emitting elements on an element collective mounting substrate and subsequently dividing the element collective mounting substrate and a frame assembly so as to each include at least one light-emitting element.
2. Related Art
A conventional light-emitting device is provided with an element mounting substrate having an element mounting portion, a light emitting diode (LED) element as a light-emitting element mounted on the element mounting portion of the element mounting substrate, and a sealing material for sealing the LED element.
For manufacturing such a light-emitting device, for example, a lead frame having plural element mounting portions insulated from each other and plural pairs of wire connecting portions is used as an element collective mounting substrate (see JP-A-2010-177329).
In other words, in the method of manufacturing a light-emitting device using a lead frame, light-emitting elements are mounted on the plural element mounting portions of the lead frame and are then connected to the plural pairs of wire connecting portions by wires, and after the light-emitting elements and the wires are sealed together with a sealing material, the sealing material and the lead frame are divided. In this case, for sealing the light-emitting elements and the wires with the sealing material, the lead frame with the elements mounted and the wires connected is placed in a mold and an uncured resin to be a sealing material is subsequently injected and solidified in a cavity of the mold.